Diario de Vida de Severus Snape
by Madame Dobato
Summary: Mi emocionante vida, llena de amor, comedia y drama. Amor por sobre lo demas. Porque después de todo, yo soy "El Imponente Profesor de Pociones".
1. Introducción a mi emocionante vida

Mi primer fanfic de Severus-sexy-Snape. ¿Qué puedo decir?... nada, nada inteligente.

Por lo menos.

Parte del primer libro, sin… ningún punto especifico (Temporalmente. Porque esta claro que se desarrolla en Hogwarts) del libro. A lo loco no más. ¿Cómo nos entendemos?

------------

Disclaimer: (No se porque, si ya todos sabemos lo que sigue) Harry Potter es total y absolutamente mió (¿?). Para variar.

Un poco.

Ok, no es mió. Pero vaya que si puedo plagiarlo.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**DIARIO DE VIDA DE SEVERUS SNAPE**_

**Capitulo 1: Introducción a mi emocionante vida. Toda una aventura epica.  
**

Hola, mi nombre es Severus, odio mi vida, mi apellido es Snape, siempre pensé que mi nombre era súper-asombrosa-increíblemente original, es decir… es una clara referencia a que soy una serpiente malhumorada, sin llamarme serpiente, y sin llamarme severa… severo digo, porque soy hombre. O eso me han dicho. Yo creo que mi madre (mi padre era medio tarado, ósea muggle, no mago, tarado) siempre supo que yo entraría en Slytherin, ella debió no haber muerto y ocupar el lugar de Trelawney. Cualquier ser humano podría hacerlo… Cualquier ser vivo.

Cualquier ser que tenga la habilidad de hablar.

Como sea, tengo muuuchas "asombrosas" cosas que contar/escribir. Porque es lógico que nadie nunca jamás querrá meter su cabeza en algún pensadero con mis viscosos recuerdos, los recuerdos son muy viscosos. Así que contare/escribiré mi increíble y apasionante vida en este cuaderno que compre de forma absolutamente legal el cual nadie querrá leer, a excepción de Granger, que sospecho que se alimenta de letras. Se lo heredare cuando muera. Junto a todas mis pertenencias. Amo a Granger. No soy pedofilo.

Aun no.

Bien, como iba diciendo, soy el malvado y grasiento Severus Snape, supongo que debería, ya sabes… no llamarte "Diario" porque es "levemente" afeminado, podría llamarte: "libreta" o "bitácora" pero esto es claramente un Diario de Vida, y al ser "El Diario de Vida de Severus Snape" Pierde toda su feminidad. Totalmente macho. Yo soy macho. Macho y algo malvado.

Como sea, partiré hablándote sobre mi emocionante vida. Toda una aventura épica.

Trabajo en "Hogwarts, Colegio de Magia y Hechicería" a que el nombre suena imponente (no más que "Diario de Vida de Severus Snape"). Soy el Imponente Profesor de Pociones. Impongo muchas cosas. Moda por sobre todo.

Soy jefe de la casa "Slytherin". Casa de las serpientes. La mejor casa. Obviamente. Las serpientes son animales muy lindos y largos que pueden comerse fácilmente una comadreja o un cuervo… y un poco más acomplejados, leones.

¿Qué más puedo decir? Soy amado por todos mis alumnos y recibo muchos presentes de navidad, ni hablar de San Valentín.

… No, no así exactamente. Como sea, intentan matarme entre 5 y 20 veces por día.

Una vez lo lograron.

Pero no quiero hablar de eso.

Por ejemplo, el día de hoy le he quitado 20 puntos a un Huplepuff, le dije que era por estornudar, pero era claramente porque intento asesinarme. Creyó que no me daría cuenta. Pero lo hice. Siempre lo hago. Soy simplemente impresionante.

Hoy Dumbledore nos ha dado un sermón sobre quitar demasiados puntos injustamente a los alumnos, me miraba muy fijamente mientras hablaba, me sentí algo perturbado por unos minutos. Creo que Dumbledore es gay. Es decir, yo quito muchos puntos, pero ninguno injustamente, si tan solo los alumnos de este lugar dejaran de ser tan… ellos, y comenzaran a ser más… yo, pues creo que seria un mundo mejor, quizás algo más deprimido, pero vaya si seria más emocionante. Aunque viéndolo de otro modo, las capas negras subirían de precio, por la oferta y demanda… nunca lo había visto así. El mundo es perfecto tal cual. Además, razones nunca faltan para quitar puntos a Gryffindor, Ravenclaw y Huplepuff. Huplepuff es solo diversión, ya tienen números rojos.

Como sea, Dumbledore hablo mucho sobre eso, o por lo menos eso creo, yo desperté cuando ya todos se habían ido, como estaba apoyado en mi mano, haciendo como que pensaba, creo que Dumbledore creyó que yo reflexionaba sobre lo dicho. Mientras, yo soñaba con Potter. Amo a Potter.

Era un sueño muy hermoso donde reventaba su cabeza con un bate de quidditch y luego usaba sus sesos para preparar sopa y dárselo a Dumbledore en navidad. Invite a Dumbledore a cenar en navidad. El trajo whiskey de fuego. Creo que era un presagio. Pediré por el puesto de Trelawney.

No se si fue idea mía, pero creo que Minerva me robo mi comida mientras estaba inmerso en mis pensamientos suicidas… con respecto a Potter. Porque ahora me siento levemente hambriento. No es así siempre. Pero como sea, la esquelética de Minerva lo necesita más que yo. Trelawney lo necesita más que Minerva. Pero no permitiría a Trelawney robar de mi plato. A Minerva si. Amo a Minerva.

Estoy pensando seriamente en ir a encarar a Minerva por robar mi comida. Pero creo que eso no seria muy "Severusiano" o será "Severunesco". Pero si hay comida en la mesa, ¿Por qué robarla de mi plato? Quizás sea solo paranoia, pensare eso. Me perturba la idea de Minerva comiendo de mi plato.

Aun tengo hambre.

No soporto la idea de estar haciendo clases y que suene mi estomago, mi imagen de profesor malvado e imponente se ira abajo. Iré por comida, no se a donde, ¡pero le robare a la mismísima Sra. Norris si es necesario!

Voy caminando.

Y escribiendo al mismo tiempo. Que asombroso soy.

Oigo pasos, seguramente es un Gryffindor. Seguramente es Potter. Espero que sea Potter. Un Potter con comida.

Era Potter. Siempre es Potter.

Y adivina que… no traía comida.

"Potter… que… "sorpresa"" Dije pausadamente. Me gusta hacer pausas dramáticas.

"¡Se-señor!" Tartamudeo Potter, el hace cosas como esas cuando lo asusto. Me gusta hacerlo.

"¿Sabe que hora es, Potter?"

"N-no señor" Me respondió, aun tartamudeando. Soy un Dios.

"¿Tiene alguna razón… que quiera decir para merodear a estas horas por los pasillos del castillo?" Pregunto, pero la verdad no me importa, de todas formas le quitare 60 puntos.

"… N-no, señor"

" …" Sonreí, con mucha "suficiencia" "Justo como lo imagine, merodeando sin razón, o mejor dicho, ¿por alguna razón que no te atreves a nombrar? 60 puntos Potter, solo por precaución" Parecía que el mundo se le iba abajo, aaah… definitivamente vale la pena levantarse a estas horas, bendita seas Minerva, podrás robar de mi plato mañana. Y ahí recordé el hambre que tenía.

"¿Puedo retirarme… señor?"

"… ¿Tienes comida, Potter?" Le pregunte, creo que no debí hacerlo. Quedo algo shockeado. No se porque.

"¿Co…comida, señor?"

"Si, Potter, comida, ya sabes, eso que te metes a la boca cuatro veces al día" Creo que con eso se sintió un poco más "tranquilo".

"N-no, señor…" Sentí la increíble necesidad de castigarlo y restarle 100 puntos, pero luego recordé a Dumbledore, y su charla de 2 horas, y solo le quite 20 puntos.

"Ya puedes irte, Potter" Siempre termino las frases dirigidas a el con un asqueado "Potter" ya sabes, como si escupiera su apellido.

"Buenas noches, señor" Siempre termina con "señor" creo se le hizo costumbre, tanto mejor.

Sigo caminando, aún tengo hambre. Es tarde y ya me resigne. Recordé que nos dan desayuno, y mi estomago no gruñirá en plena clase, creo sobreviviré.

Camino de vuelta a mi habitación.

Un nuevo día, y Potter me ha dejado una manzana en mi escritorio, creo que fue él… quizás este envenenada… ¿Qué por qué lo creo? Porque me lo dijo:

"Aquí tiene, señor" Me dijo señor, es que no me lo creo.

"… ¿Una manzana, Potter?" Me sentí estupido preguntando eso.

"Una manzana, señor" Señor, "Again".

"… No tengo interés en comprar frutas, ni por caridad, ni por hambre" Le dije. Muy soberbio. Aunque claro, anoche lo hubiera hecho… no, se la hubiera "confiscado".

"Es un regalo" Es que no me lo creo, Potter me ha dado un regalo. Mi amor es correspondido, gritare como una colegiala. Y luego me suicidare.

"… ¿Oh si…? Un… ¿regalo?" Lo miro, lógicamente esperando una razón, creerá que soy tarado.

"Si, por lo de… anoche" Genial, Potter cree que soy un muerto de hambre.

"… Másquela, Potter" Ni tan tarado.

"¿Qué la masque, señor?" Si tarado, usare tus babas para clonarte. Así tendré un segundo tu para amar. Y restar puntos. Que buena idea.

"Así es Potter, másquela, a menos que… tenga algún "inconveniente" con eso…" Le dije, obviamente insinuándole que me quería envenenar. Pues lo hizo. Yo sigo esperando que su cuerpo caiga al suelo en violentos espasmos mientras escupe saliva por la boca. O mejor aun, sangre.

Ha pasado una hora, aun no sucede nada.

La clase termino y San Potter camina como si nada, maldito seas Potter, ¡no creas que por regalarme frutas te regresare esos 20 puntos! Como sea, quizás fue solo mi paranoia, quizás.

Estoy en el almuerzo, Minerva acaba de sentarse junto a mí, estoy tan agradecido que lo haya hecho en lugar de Quirrel, no es que ame a Minerva, pero Merlín sabe que no amo a Quirrel. Quirrel es perturbador. Especialmente su iguana, que es más perturbadora que él. Y esa cosa que lleva en su cabeza, insisto en que oculta algo ahí, seguramente trafica…. No lo se, dulces de limón para Dumbledore. Así se gano su puesto como profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Por eso prefiero ser el Imponente Profesor de Pociones que se gano su puesto con esfuerzo y nada de chantajes ni sobornos, todo legal. Todo legal.

Aun.

Inmerso en mis pensamientos, o mejor dicho escribiendo, acabo de enterrar mi tenedor en la mano de Minerva ¡Lo sabia! ¡Siempre lo supe! Ella realmente robaba comida de mi plato.

"… Me permitiré el preguntarte que haces, Minerva" La interrogue, aun con mi tenedor en su mano. Estaba muy molesto.

"… Lo mismo podría preguntarte a ti, Severus" Me respondió, creo que trata de confundirme.

"… Yo pregunte primero"

"Y yo después" Parece juego infantil.

" … Pues bien, entierro mi tenedor en tu mano" Le conteste, después de todo, eso hacia.

"Y yo soy atacada por un tenedor" Me respondió. Creo que se cree inteligente. Más que yo. Ilusa.

"Quizás no lo serias si sacaras tu mano de mi plato" Le dije, después de todo seguía con su mano en mi plato.

"Si sacas tu tenedor de mi mano…"

"Si me dices porque tienes tu mano en mi plato"

"… Bien, veras-"

"Así es, dilo, que todos queremos saber" Interrumpió Hooch, aparentemente TODO el Gran Comedor quería saber porque Minerva tenia su mano en mi plato. Pero esa será la mayor incógnita en el universo después de "que hay detrás del velo" porque Minerva se levanto y se fue. Creo que para hacerse la misteriosa. Más que yo. Trata de robarme protagonismo. Como sea me comí su comida. Que nadie diga que Severus Snape no cobro su venganza.

Y entonces el cuerpo de Potter cayó al suelo en violentas convulsiones. Yo creí que estaba sobre actuando, pero cuando escupió sangre por la boca me di cuenta que no, que era otro de los múltiples intentos de asesinato. Granger grita histérica, como si pudiera hacer otra cosa. Y Weasley inútil se desmayo, él es siempre un gran apoyo.

Yo lleve a Potter a la enfermería. Aparentemente Dumbledore es muy flacucho, Flitwick muy pequeño y Quirrel acompañaba a los desmayados. Solo quedaba yo, el súper macho, el más macho… lógicamente me negué, alegando múltiples enfermedades, pero al final Dumbledore gano, el siempre gana. Maldito Dumbledore.

Aquí estoy, acompañando a Potter, McGonagall aun siente vergüenza de mostrar su cara. Sus patéticos amigos Srta. Nerda y Sr. Inútil también están aquí, no me siento agradecido de ello. Granger llora a mares, y Weasley… sigue inconsciente.

Pomfrey dice que no es por envenenamiento por manzanas, que es una de esas cosas que le suceden a los chicos, yo se que solo trata de defender a Potter, es decir, los chicos no hacen cosas como caer al suelo con espasmos mientras sangran por la boca solo por ser "adolescentes" o por lo menos yo nunca lo hice. Siempre supe que Potter no era normal. Pero después de todo me conviene creerle a Pomfrey, es decir, yo me comí el resto de la manzana, si a el le paso eso con tan solo una mordida, pues yo iré a dar a San Mungo, esto me recuerda a la historia muggle de "Blanca nieves" Potter es la malvada bruja que intento darme una manzana envenenada, pero como yo "Blanca nieves" o… algo así, soy más inteligente, le devolví la jugada, solo que luego me comí el resto, como sea. Ya hice mi herencia. A nombre de Granger.

----------------------------------------

Fin del primer capitulo. (Es que si hacia falta decirlo. Aparentemente)

Decir: "Reviews porfis" Me recuerda vagamente a los fotologs. No se porque...

Mi nombre es Madame Dobato. (Si, otra cosa que me parecio necesaria decir. No... no soy tarada)

P.d: I (L) Snape. (?)

- Cambio y fuera -


	2. El Enfermero Snape

_**DIARIO DE VIDA DE SEVERUS SNAPE**_

**Capitulo 2: El Enfermero Snape, atiende Gryffindors moribundos.**

Querido Diario (L)

Como podrás notar sigo vivo. Bien, prácticamente no tenias porque notarlo, en primer lugar eres algo inanimado, pero me divierte escribir como si le hablara a alguien, me gusta pensar que le hablo a Granger. Después de todo, algún día ella lo leerá, es más, aquí hay unas palabras para ti, Granger:

"_Siempre te odie, por Merlín, espero te mueras luego de leer esto, pero que hayas tenido una vida prospera, llena de amor y diversión, porque en el fondo de mi corazón, te amo, siempre lo hice, en serio. Es más, te amo con la intensidad de "mil soles" por eso te quito puntos, claro que tiene sentido, tu como sabelotodo lo entenderás mejor que yo, como decía, te amo, siempre te ame, bla, bla, bla, (L) (L) y siempre te amare_."

Aunque no haya tenido mucho sentido, es decir, yo ya estaré muerto, no podré seguir amándola. Como sea, si muere antes que yo, se lo heredare a… Potter, mi "segundo y más grande" amor.

Amado San Potter:

"_Siempre te odie, por Merlín como ¡¡TE ODIO POTTER!! O eso aparento, ya sabes, te amo, te amo mucho. Mucho, infinito multiplicado por mil, de aquí a la luna. Ojala explotes sin razón aparente luego de leer esto_"

Ha tenido más sentido que la estrofa dedicada a Granger, pero en vista de que lo más probable es que el primero en morir sea Potter, pues aquí va una tercera estrofa para Weasley:

"_Weasley, nunca me importaste, has sido un total desperdicio de aire, pero a falta de más personas que aparente odiar y/o amar, te elijo a ti, quien no resaltas. Este es un buen momento para comenzar a amarte. Si. Lo haré a partir de ahora_."

Bien, creo que eso cubre mi muerte. Y provoco mínimo unos cuantos vómitos. O eso espero. Un infarto o dos. Especialmente en Potter. Por Merlín que sea en Potter.

Ah si, hablando de muertes, no, no fui a parar a San Mungo, luego de estar esperando cerca de dos horas a que Potter despertara, sorpresa sorpresa, lo hizo, Granger se había quedado dormida, como la tierna e insufrible cría sabelotodo que es, Weasley había despertado y vuelto a dormirse. Básicamente lo obligue con mi varita. Pero el punto es que permaneció callado hasta nuevo aviso. Así que para cuando Potter despertó solo él y… más o menos yo, estábamos conscientes.

"¿Dónde estoy?" Pregunto. Confirmando su inimaginable estupidez. Potter es tarado. Ambos Potter. Corrección, James Potter era un tarado. Lo prefiero muerto, la verdad.

"Veo que a pesar de tus constantes visitas a este lugar, aun no te has familiarizado con el, a pesar de ser como tu segundo hogar, deberías aprovechar esta oportunidad para escribir tu nombre en el respaldo de la cama." Creo que es uno de los sarcasmos más largos que he dado en días, quizás meses.

"¡Se-señor! ¿Qué sucedió?" Duh.

"No te hagas el ignorante, sabes muy bien que has tratado de envenenarme, y producto de" Mi sobresaliente astucia "que fuiste lo suficientemente torpe como para morder tu propia trampa, estas aquí, quiero que sepas Potter, que si de repente despierto en San Mungo, me encargare de hacerte la vida imposible" Le dije, mientras pensaba en múltiples torturas.

"¿Aun más señor?" Bravo, Potter se cree inteligente.

"¿Te crees muy astuto por esa acertada respuesta, Potter?"

"Realmente si, señor" Atención, tenemos un probable motín.

"Resulta curioso que lo digas, porque el otro día Longbottom me dio la misma respuesta" Le dije, era una clara mentira, Longbottom se orina con solo verme caminar. Ni soñar con que sea capaz de articular más de 3 palabras sin desmayarse.

"¿En serio, señor?" Jaja, no.

"No"

"Oooh…"

Silencio incomodo, bien, fue incomodo para Potter. Yo estaba muy, demasiado ocupado pensando en las diferentes formas para torturarlo, las cuales iban desde ponerle ganchos en sus uñas y atarlo al techo, y ponerle un tutu rosa en pleno Gran Comedor. Paso un buen rato así. Hasta que a Potter se le ocurrió abrir su bocota, por sus egoístas deseos de romper el silencio incomodo. Para él.

"Hum… señor, yo… yo no lo envenene" Como no Potter.

"Oh, en ese caso, ¿Podrías explicarme porque razón un amado y afamado icono juvenil como tu, cayo al suelo en pleno Gran Comedor?" Claro, sin que yo fuese el autor intelectual o de cualquier tipo de tu caída.

"Yo… no lo se, de pronto me sentí algo mareado, mi estomago dolió y lo siguiente que supe era que estaba aquí… con usted" Cuando lo recuerdo, esta conversación se desarrollo como toda una comedia juvenil. Una comedia juvenil romántica, muy cursi, por cierto.

"No creas que me encanta estar aquí" Me pregunte si era necesario decirle que la verdadera razón de que no lo hubiera abandonado… con algo así como un cuchillo en el corazón, es que "Poppy" cerro la puerta… por fuera. Diciendo algo de que "le cuide el local un ratico" intente con múltiples hechizos, incluso chamusque un poco las paredes, espero que nadie lo note… pero aun así, seguí atrapado allí, con niños chillones. Corrijo con una niña chillona y otros 2 inconscientes, sin nada muy de muerte chachiguay que hacer. Decidí que no seria muy propio de mí revelarle mis desesperados intentos por huir. Así que no dije nada muy importante. Como que lo amo. "Te odio Potter" No, la verdad no le dije eso, pero vaya si quise. "Es solo que Mcgonagall aun no se digna a mostrarse en público" Y debo admitir que la comprendo. "Y Pomfrey ha salido" "un ratico" de "parranda".

"Oooh… gracias… supongo" Silencio incomodo, again. Esta vez también fue incomodo para mi, era lógico que yo no esperaba ningún gracias, menos de Potter, ojala mueras Potter.

Como sea, estábamos apunto de besarnos cuando…

...

Solo alargue la espera dramática, ya sabes, para dar paso a confusiones y malos entendidos. De verdad no paso nada de eso. Preferiría besar a Granger. Escalofrió.

Bien, Potter miraba el techo, pensando, seguramente, si claro, como si le rindiera el cerebro para algo así. Mejor dicho, estaba esperando que yo cayera al suelo en violentos espasmos, como los suyos. Y yo esperaba mis violentos espasmos, practicando mi cara de enfado.

Cuando Granger despertó. Ya era hora.

"… ¡Harry! ¡Harry, ¿estas bien?!" ¿Es que no se da cuenta que lo tiene al lado? No hace falta gritar chiquilla. Además, ¿soy el único que piensa que "Harry" es nombre de vagabundo?

"Eso creo" Respondió vagamente el vagabundo… Merlín, que frase más bien pensada.

"¿Cómo te sientes?" Acaba de vomitar medio litro de sangre, ¿Cómo se supone que se pueda sentir?

"Algo mareado… pero nada del otro mundo, Mione" Mione, que inteligente forma de acortar "Hermione".

"Entonces, ¿por qué no nos haces el favor de levantar tu trasero y largarte, Potter?" O eso me hubiera gustado decir.

"Entonces, ¿Qué te parece si te levantas y caminas, Potter?" Me pareció más adecuado. "Mione" me miro muy mal. Realmente muy mal. Me pregunte si debía restarle 10 puntos por eso.

"Profesor, ¿Usted aun por aquí?" Y así es, debía.

"10 puntos menos por mirarme de forma inapropiada y 30 por responderme de forma inapropiada." Le dije, me miro aun peor, si eso es posible. Definitivamente me ama. Le sonreí con suficiencia, muy propio de mí. "Pues así es… por lo visto, esa fue una pregunta demasiado complicada incluso para usted Srta. Granger. Es agradable saber que no tiene la respuesta a todo." Por un minuto creí que si no me apresuraba a responderle levantaría sus brazos histéricamente, como solo ella sabe (y puede) hacer, para responderse a si misma. Pero alcance a callarla.

Granger parecía a punto de tomar un almohadón, a falta de algo más duro, y golpearme violentamente con el. Potter la atajo. Potter me ama. Más que Granger. Creo que me quedare con Potter.

"Amh… Hermione, ya me siento mucho mejor, ¿Qué tal si tomamos a Ron y…?" Si, ¿Por qué no toman a Weasley y lo usan para romper la puerta con su inútil cabeza? Él les agradecerá, por ser útil por primera vez en su vida.

"Esta bien Harry, despertare a Ron" Con lo que me costo hacerlo dormir.

Mientras, Potter creyó que seria lindo acercarse a mí, no veo porque, quizás luego de bromear tanto con la idea de un posible amor por él, realmente me ame. Eso no sería bueno. Realmente nada bueno.

"Profesor…" ¡Alabado sea Merlín! No me ha llamado "Señor"

"¿Qué quiere, Potter?" Pero yo lo seguiré llamando Potter, cuando nuestra relación se haga formal, quizás considere llamarlo "Potty"

"Nada en especial, solo decirle, que de verdad no trate de envenenarlo señor, no soy tan-"

"¿Estupido, inútil, tarado, incoherente, despreciable, ególatra, narcisista, burro, zopenco, retrasado?" Pude elegir cualquiera, sin embargo guarde silencio, para escuchar como se auto insultaba. ¿Qué puede haber mejor que eso?

"…" Él tampoco dijo nada. Creo que esperaba que lo insultara yo. Después de todo, él es demasiado increíble y asombroso para hacer algo tan vano como compadecerse de si mismo. Maldito Potter.

Hubo otro silencio incomodo, ya estoy acostumbrado a ellos. Me siento bien en ellos, porque se que Potter se siente mal. A veces pienso que soy algo cruel. Solo un poco. Ya veremos cuando ate a Potter al techo.

En ese hermoso e incomodante silencio estábamos cuando… Apareció Minerva, así es, Minerva, la misma que se roba comida de mi plato, y luego huye en plena acción. Bien, pues volvió, ¡se digno a mostrarse frente a mí!

Bien, quizás deba mencionar que traía con ella a un epiléptico Longbottom, su cuerpo se agitaba, como si tuviera corriente o algo así. Por un minuto creí que Minerva no trataba de ser tan solo tan misteriosa como yo, si no que también tan malvada como yo, y había lanzado alguna clase de hechizo eléctrico a Longbottom. Pero eso no podría ser. Me tomo algo así como… 30 segundos darme cuenta que el chico escupía sangre por la boca. Cosa de lo más normal últimamente. Ha de ser una epidemia o algo asi. Gryffindors. Siempre supe que no traian nada bueno. Eso o enveneno a Longbottom también. Potter es un asesino, ¿Quien lo diria?.

"¡¿Qué le sucedió?!" Grito Weasley, consciente, para variar.

"Hágase a un lado Weasley" Dijo Minerva, haciéndose la interesante. Y dejando a Longbottom en una cama. Yo lo hubiera dejado en el suelo. Básicamente eso hice con Potter. Pero Pomfrey me hizo recogerlo."Donde esta la señora Pomfrey?" Era una supuesta pregunta abierta, dirigida a mí.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Segundo capitulo... I don´t know why. ¿Alguien lee esto? ¿Hace falta poner continuación o algo así? De todas formas, a nadie le importa Neville. Así que si muere, tanto mejor. (carita de extrema felicidad)

No odio a Neville Longbottom.

¿O si lo hago...?

Oh si, por cierto, estoy al tanto de las "semejanzas" de "esto" con otros fanfics. Ya me auto castigue por llevar a cabo esta burda imitación. Mis respectivas disculpas. Burda imitación. Burda imitación.

- Cambio y fuera -


	3. El Enfermero Snape pte2

_**DIARIO DE VIDA DE SEVERUS SNAPE**_

**Capitulo 3: El Enfermero Snape. Participa en una persecución.**

Bien, hora de continuar con mi emocionante historia... ¿Donde me quede? Oh si...

"Como podrás ver Minerva, aquí no" Es agradable poder ser sarcástico con ella sin que el resto de las personas me vean como un ser despiadado… … jaja.

"¿Qué sucedió Severus, el salario de maestro de pociones no es suficiente y decidiste quitarle su trabajo a Pomfrey? ¿Cómo deben llamarte los niños ahora? ¿"Enfermero Snape"?" Dijo la muy… … copiona. Con una sonrisa muy copiada a la mía. Con que intentas ser más sarcástica que yo, ¡¿eh?! ¡Y delante de los retardados Gryffindor! Pues me las pagaras Minerva… ¡este es un baile de parejas!

Claro que no quiere decir que quiera bailar con ella. Bajo ningún punto de vista.

"Oooh… veo que alguien no ha recibido de muy buena manera la despedida de su compañera mensual. Y no me refiero a una revista" Si, soy muy malvado cuando quiero serlo. Pero es una lección que debe aprender. Nadie. NADIE puede superar a Snape en ese aspecto.

No hace falta decir que esa sardónica sonrisa se borro de su rostro de pasa.

"… "Luego de mirarme con un profundo odio, me sonrió. Malvadamente, again "Siempre es un placer hablar contigo, Severus" ¡Lo sabia! ¡Siempre lo supe! Minerva me ama.

"Me gustaría poder decir lo mismo" Realmente no. Y realmente no le dije eso. "Lo mismo digo, Minerva" Después de todo la amo, y después de todo estaban los gryffindor presentes. Una cosa es faltarnos el respeto de forma olímpica frente a los críos, y otra, muy distinta, es hacerlo a solas. Invitare a salir a Minerva. A solas.

Para insultarla, claramente, no otra clase de "faltas de respeto" quiero dejarlo claro. Esas son para Granger. Aparentemente.

Estuvimos sonriéndonos "suficientemente" durante un largo tiempo. Hasta que Granger decidió que era lo demasiado importante para interrumpir ese momento.

"Profesores, lamento interrumpir su batalla de sonrisas de suficiencia, pero Neville… ha dejado de moverse" Dijo. Le quite 20 puntos por esa falta de respeto. Minerva se los devolvió por su "capacidad de observación". Metiche.

"Así es Minerva, los niños… y yo, nos preguntábamos si acaso, ya no fuiste capaz de resistirte a tus instintos salvajes y te decidiste por atacar a Longbottom. Llevo tiempo diciéndole a Dumbledore de lo estresante de este trabajo, y de lo bien que te vendrían unas vacaciones" Me trague la palabra permanentes.

"Resulta curioso que lo digas, siendo tu el que más sufre las desgracias producidas por el señor Longbottom. Justamente sobre unas vacaciones hablaba con Albus el otro día, ¿Me creerías que tu nombre fue el primero en ser nombrado?" Lo llamo Albus, una cosa es que nos llamemos Minerva y Severus retóricamente delante de los niños, y otra distinta es que intente demostrar su superioridad llamándolo Albus. Albus. Albus. ¡AAAALBUUUS! Eso o ama a Dumbledore. De todas formas la invitare a salir.

"No lo dudo, cuando algunos vayan de vacaciones, otros deberán reemplazarlos, nunca me interese en "transformaciones" pero ¿Qué puedo decir? Si Albus lo quiere así…" Así es, Minerva no es la única que no se desmaya con decir "Albus".

Sonrisas de suficiencia. Again. Esto no estaría ocurriendo de este modo si tan solo no hubiera osado robarse la comida de mi plato. Lo cual resulto ser algo más problemático de lo que creí que podía llegar a ser.

"Profesores" Esta vez fue Potter.

"¿Qué quieres, Potter?" Dijimos al unísono. Resulto algo curioso.

"¿Qué le sucedió a Neville?"

"Bien, creo que alguien trato de jugarte una broma, Potter. El señor Longbottom tomo lo que quedaba de tu plato, y se lo llevo con las intenciones de ofrecértelo si es que llegabas a despertar con hambre, por lo visto él la sintió primero así que se comió algo de tu plato. Iba pasando cerca del lugar donde yo-"

"Estaba oculta" Minerva me miro feo.

"Estaba, cuando comenzó a tener convulsiones" Mi santo cielo, alguien trata de matar al "Niño-Que-Vivió" ¡¡¡El Señor Tenebroso esta en Hogwarts!!!

"Es decir que… ¿Alguien trata de matarme?" Yo.

"Nada de eso, ha de ser alguna broma pesada infantil, por lo visto, tiene un enemigo en Hogwarts, señor Potter" Si, yo. Y quizás el Señor Tenebroso.

"¿Neville estará bien verdad?" Merlín quiera que no.

"Nadie ha muerto por una inocente broma entre niños… ¿Verdad?" Eso puede arreglarse.

"Es un alivio" Dijo Granger, gesticulando de sobre manera. ¿Es que no puede hablar normalmente?

Como a mi no me importaba nada de lo ocurrido y tenia mejores cosas que hacer, como… meter mi cabeza dentro de un caldero de aceite hirviendo, me dirigí a la puerta. Pero fui atajado

"¿A dónde crees que vas, Severus?" Me dijo Granger… Bien, fue Minerva.

"A donde sea, menos aquí, porque me canse de ver tu horripilante cara de pasa" Eso le dije, en mi mente.

"Me parece que yo ya no entro en este apacible cuadro de leones, así que me iré… a otro lugar, que no veo como podría interesarte, Minerva" A menos claro, que quieras acompañarme.

"Me parece que Pomfrey te dejo a cargo"

"Pero tu eres la responsable de los gryffindor, aunque claro, si deseas negarlo, créeme que te comprendería."

"Si Poppy te dejo a ti a cargo, es porque te cree más capacitado que yo para, ya sabes… el cuidar niños"

"…" Pensé en algunas cuantas verdades para decirle. Pero preferí irme a toda velocidad.

"¡Vuelve aquí Snape! ¡Debes cuidar del señor Longbottom!" Ah si, claro, ahora soy "Snape" ¿no?

"Cuida tu de tus niños, que yo cuidare de los míos, lastima que los tuyos tengan tendencia a ser asesinados" Le respondí, mientras caminaba a paso rápido, no muy notorio, mientras ondeaba mi capa. Con estilo.

"No escaparas" Me dijo, me estaba siguiendo. Yo, Severus Snape, era perseguido por Minerva Mcgonagall, a través de todo el castillo. Era, sin duda, un espectáculo digno de admirar, o eso parecía, puesto que todos lo hacían. Como esto siga así, no pasara mucho antes de que los rumores de un posible amorío entre nosotros se hagan presentes.

"No me hace falta escapar, estoy en un país libre"

"Estas huyendo de tus responsabilidades"

"Las tuyas, querrás decir"

"Estas bastante crecidito como para hacer esto, Snape"

"No me digas, ¿Y cómo te tratan los años a ti, McGonagall?"

"No cambies el tema, sabes que debes volver"

"Tu debes volver, no tengo interés en pasarme otras dos horas de mi vida viendo la cara de mocosos inconscientes, creo que calza mejor contigo"

"¿Eso fue alguna clase de insinuación?"

"¿Por qué no buscas a la verdadera encargada de esto? En vez de perseguirme a mi, que tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que asegurarme que Longbottom no se ahogue con su propia saliva"

"Si Pomfrey abandono su puesto de trabajo debió ser por algo de importancia, así que, ¿Por qué no dejas de comportarte como un bebe de dos metros y te devuelves?"

"No me hagas lanzarte un hechizo, Minerva" Le dije amenazadoramente, ya estaba muy cabreado.

"¡Me gustaría ver que lo intentaras, murciélago de tamaño familiar!" Ese fue el último insulto que escuche antes de entrar a mi despacho. Y darle con la puerta en la cara. Dos veces.

Estoy molesto, realmente muy molesto, esa pasa con piernas me llamo "murciélago de tamaño familiar". En primer lugar, no soy tan grande y en segundo lugar no soy ninguna especie de murciélago. Creo. Aun no.

Como sea, no me amargare por esto. Beberé un poco de Whiskey de Fuego, que calmara mis nervios… y olvidare este malentendido. Que nadie diga que Severus Snape no puede ser un hombre perfectamente civilizado y sin rencores.

Sigo realmente muy molesto.

El Whiskey de Fuego no me ayuda.

Aun no.

* * *

Teeeercer capitulo, que basicamente es el dos pero me parecio demasiado abuso el subir 8 páginas de word directamente...

Por cierto... con copias absurdas me refería a "Lamentaciones de una ridicula soñadora" y "Quejas del arrogante habitante de las mazmorras" que son basicamente lo mismo. Ya sabes, diarios de vida, o "libretas" (lo que apareció en el primer capitulo no fue una referencia). Por eso lo dije... supongo que no sería la primera en hacer esa idea pero aun así no se... ya saben, las adolescentes con su autoestima baja (: . Y que bueno que te haya hecho reir... es decir... no, no es bueno. ¡¡Tenias que llorar!! Es una historia de drama ¡¿Qué no lo pillas?! (re tarada(yo), y sale Humor en categoria XD) ¡¡¡Asi que llora!!! ¡Llora ahora mismo!.

Gracias por los reviewssss. (Dios, por qué no los podemos llamar "criticas" al spanglish no más x3)

- Cambio y fuera -


End file.
